After Deal
by Origina8
Summary: Akiyama was gone for good in the last stage of the Liar game but unexpectedly Yokoya came and offered him a deal. ( an alternate deal between akiyama and yokoya) It has something to do about our beloved Kanzaki Nao? What will become of this? My first fanfic. Please read.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Liar Game

* * *

><p>(the door closes)<p>

"AKIYAMA-SAN!"

Nao now cried in front of the door unable to do anything. She can't believe that Akiyama who helped her through the entire game as lost in debt because he wanted to protect her. That time she cried more than she has ever done before. Akiyama who should have been saved is in debt because of her.

That time Nao regrets why is she is always so stupidly honest and how she trust people so easily. Because of that, for once, she wanted to hate herself for being the reason of a close friend's downfall.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind Akiyama. He heard Nao shout his name before the door entirely closes. His footsteps were heavy as he followed the woman agent. Hearing his footsteps, his mind roamed. He has a debt because of Nao.<p>

'I'm in debt because I want to protect her'

He grunted. With that, he accepted it. How stupid he was that he went so far as to go in debt just to save the girl that resembles so strongly of her mother. He smiled.

'At least I've saved her' he smiled.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden halt of the agent in front of him.

"Akiyama-sama, your debt will be settled here"

He was ready. He went inside the door and looked inside. He looked around and surprised to see someone he knew very well.

"You-"

"Akiyama, nice to see you again"

"Why did you come back?"

He smiled and pulled a piece of cloth beside him revealing millions of cash.

"I have a proposal" He said to him looking amused. "I'll pay for your debt and you go back to your game. In one condition…" Yokoya's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Akiyama just looked at him with his usual cool stance but surprisingly serious.

"After the game, I want…Kanzaki Nao"

Akiyama did not flinch but his face changed from an observant yet cool into a serious and cursing expression on his face which caused Yokoya to widen his smile.

"Why Nao?" Akiyama said with an edge.

"Simple. I've taken a liking to her" He said looking at the screen. "I think it's a fair trade. You'll be able to save her until the very end of the game and win. If you lose, Nao will be saved by me and your debts adding this proposal will something you have to pay. If you win, Nao will also be saved and you can pay your debt to me."

Akiyama looked at him intently.

"Either way, Nao will be saved. Isn't that enough Akiyama?"

"She's not a toy, Yokoya" He said threateningly.

"I know Akiyama but she's still a woman. Not just a woman, she survived this game by just her beliefs that is clearly a disadvantage in this game. She's a rare one. Other than being stupidly honest, she has an ability that she doesn't know of. She might even have the key to win this game. You have a perfect ally, Akiyama. Let me tell you," Yokoya stepped closer to him and whispered on his ear. "She's wasted if she's with you. Would you really want her to live with your lies? She's better off without you. After all after this game, your paths will surely not cross again"

Akiyama looked at him now calm and answered. Unexpectedly, Yokoya sa something in Akiyama.

"She'll be more in danger if I left her with the likes of you. Besides, she'll never go with you if you get her through a proposal like that"

"Oh really? Underestimating me, Akiyama? Do you know who Kanzaki Nao really is? Someone often left by you and deceive her is the least she really needs. Someone who wouldn't do that to her and give her what she wants and needs. Who else would that be if it isn't me?" He grinned.

He roamed around the room and looked at Akiyama again.

"You usually accept this if it's to save her ignoring even her emotions. You've just done it a while ago. Because she looks like and acts like your mother, you want to save her, right? Unless…"

Yokoya showed Akiyama an evil grin.

"You like her" Yokoya laughed looking at the calm Akiyama. "How pathetic! You couldn't even say it to her. Well, if that's the case, I'll change the rules a bit"

He turned and looked at him again seriously.

"The rules are the same. I suppose I could say this as our little after game after all this. We're going to let Nao choose. After this game, you won't talk, call or see Nao for a month. It's a fair chance for both of us."

"Changing methods, I see. Just to take the rare girl" he baffled.

Yokoya grinned back. "Don't become a sore loser Akiyama. It's unbecoming. I'm not changing methods, I do what I see deem fit for the one you've always lied to. Remember this, Nao is the one who saved me from this game. I gave you this option because of her. If you don't mind…Akiyama, the clock's ticking. Make your decision or Nao will not be saved." He smiled mischievously and presented him with a contract.

"There's no going back, Akiyama"

* * *

><p>Akiyama's back in the game where Yokoya continued to watch the game.<p>

Suddenly he laughed.

"Foolish Akiyama, I will never let you have her. Before a month goes by, Kanzaki Nao is mine"

Yokoya laughed as it echoes throughout his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My first fanfic. Please go easy on me but still comments and reviews are very welcome :) Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
